


In Your Mind, I'm Yours

by MadLoveAndPsychoKisses



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hybristophilia, Telepathy, dating the non-RO out of spite, he's a spirit he's not underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadLoveAndPsychoKisses/pseuds/MadLoveAndPsychoKisses
Summary: The Inquisitor does her damnedest to avoid dating Cole, because he's not even an option. But he always knows what other people are thinking.





	1. Chapter 1

The Inquisitor is in her own chambers at the end of the day, when he appears behind her. The Assassin. Good thing it's one she knows, and likes.

"Cole," she greets him. "Stopping by to chat?"

"You always come by to talk to me," Cole says, "so I thought I'd save you the trip." He rests his chin on her shoulder for a moment, his most common gesture of affection, then perches at the foot of her bed. The Inquisitor joins him, leaning against the headboard.

"Anything on your mind, Cole?" she asks.

"I wanted to talk about what's on yours," he says serenely. "Me." Cole cocks his head at her, and begins to recite. "His hands are cold exploring me, because he is not people, and that is what makes him better. I noticed his quickness when he was killing, that dancing knife, those long pale fingers that end people, I have to feel them inside me. What would the Angel of Death be like in bed? Would he ever have to stop? Lover, demon lover, my Cole. Come inside and be my everything." He pauses politely, giving her time to respond. 

She blushes, hard. "Cole... those are what are called fantasies. People - I mean, people on this side of the Fade - have them about each other. They don't have to mean anything."

"Yes," Cole comments. "But you have them about me."

She forces herself to look at him. "Well, yes, I do. Is that so rare?"

"Most people don't remember me," he points out. "Those that do remember my kindness as a vague presence, or perhaps how they spoke to me. They remember meeting a funny person in a hat." Cole studies her gravely, his greyish eyes the most remarkable part of his narrow face. "They don't think about my hands on them. They don't watch my lips when I talk, and think about how they could feel. When you look at me, your stomach clenches, and your mind is carried away with questions. About my body, and how it would fit with yours."

She remains silent for a long time. "I'm sorry, Cole. I know you can't help seeing everything. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"But -" Cole says, grabbing her hand. "In your mind, it looked as if we were enjoying ourselves. You looked happy. And if it weren't that way, wouldn't it be better to try it and know?"

His innocent tone is enough to shake her back to reality. She sighs and steps away from him. "Look, Cole... you're new to having a body. You don't understand what it means." She pauses, and continues, "I want to touch you, yes. But you don't understand why. I don't want you to come to me because of mercy, because you see some longing in my mind you want to fix. I... want you, Cole, like animals want each other. I know that can't be. So let's leave it at that."

"I'm not beautiful," he says suddenly.

The Inquisitor is the one who is now confused. "I'm sorry? What?"

"I took a form that wasn't grand and lovely," Cole patiently explains. "Not a butterfly. A chamomile weed." He smiles at her encouragingly. "But you - when you see me in your mind, I'm something handsome. Older, alluring. I - shine."

He touches the Inquisitor's lips. "Let me shine for you, like you imagined. It wouldn't only be to please you. I want to."

"In that case..." she says softly, "we could give it a try. Do you know how I'd want to start?"

"Of course," Cole says, smiling brightly. He grabs her gently by the hair and kisses her. The Inquisitor, pondering the possibilities of a telepathic lover, shudders at his touch and thinks of daydreams.


	2. I Think Cole Is, Therefore He Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor tries to know her lover Cole. But what is true, and what is perception?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't actually finished DA:O when I wrote part 1. Solas cares a lot about Cole, doesn't he? Prepare for some deep feels, yo.

The Inquisitor was giddy about her brief encounter with the spirit, uncharacteristically hopeful, distorted from thoughts of war by images of his smile, his chest, his touch... Solas, of all people, was the one who interrupted her thoughts with an arm-bar to the chest that halted her meandering.

"If I can speak to you, Inquisitor?" he asked, in his crisp, measured tones. She nodded, almost glad to be torn from her reverie, and gestured for him to continue. He took her hand and escorted her to a side room before he gave her the promised lecture.

"Your - association with Cole," Solas said, his lips twisting with disapproval. The Inquisitor was tempted to interrupt on the grounds of these being personal matters, but something in his eyes stopped her. This was something he had to get out. "Don't you know that a spirit becomes whatever you see it as? Didn't they teach you that in your meager Dalish mage training?"

"Yes, I've heard as much," she said, humoring him with the obvious.

He sighed, rolling his eyes in the way that made everyone else feel stupid. "If you see him as a sexual being who takes pleasure in killing... it's not a fantasy. It's what you're telling him to be. If your will is strong enough, it's what he's going to turn into. A serial killer..." Solas stalked towards her. "Who has just enough rationale to make his victims conform to the kind of pretty, vigilante story you like..." Another step. "Who's terribly attractive..." He was almost close enough to grab her. "Who is smolderingly interested in only you." He was still not touching her, but close enough to stare into her eyes.

"What are you trying to say, Solas?" the Inquisitor asked, smiling mockingly. "Subtract your jealousy, and give me the essence of the actual warning."

He growled at her. "You're turning him into something he's not. Spirits respond to what people see in them. Don't you realize you're ruining him, and making reality conform around that ruination?"

She thought about it, and she realized he had a point, and she also realized she would never let someone like him know it. Especially while this intimately close. "Maybe he wants to be ruined, Solas. Join in or fuck off." She pushed him away, and her low laughter ushered him down the hall.


End file.
